Adrenaline
by animefan4life12
Summary: I'll take my chances she said. But I won't. He stood up ready to stab her with a knife. She threw one of her knives at him making a direct hit in his chest...
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. Just so you know, This is a book I'm writing and hoping to get published. It's about a girl named Adrenaline that protects the 4 kingdoms from the demons of the dark lord. She knows something about the southern king that she's not suppose to know so he sends his son out to capture her. While she's killing demons she accidentally gets transported to the avatar world. This first chapter is the first part of my book. I thought you'd like to read it since other people say it's really good. I hope you enjoy it and please read and reply. Thank you for your time. Enjoy.

It's a dark night in the Northern kingdom. All the guards are out surrounding the castle following the orders given by the king.

A soldier approaches the king's chamber with news that would change his life forever.

"WHAT! That is impossible!" The king stormed out of his room to see what was put on the royal throne of the Northern King. He approached the seat and carefully picked up the scroll tied with a red ribbon. He unraveled the scroll and carefully read it.

"This...this is impossible! How did this get here!"

"Sire, nobody knows. One of the counsil members walked by and saw it lying there."

"Has anybody else read this?"

"No sire, you would be the first to examine the scroll."

The King's hands were trembling as he reread the parchment. His eyes kept looking at the red ribbon he held. He knew who sent it. There was only one person he knew of that used a red ribbon to hold a scroll.

"Sir, the room is secured. Nobody can get in."

"That's what you think."

"Sir, may I ask what exactly you hired us for?"

"I was afraid if I told you earlier you wouldn't help me. She's coming for me. She's coming tonight."

"Who is coming for you sir?"

"You might of heard of her. Her name...Adrenaline."

"Sir, that woman is a legend; A myth people talk about for their own fun."

"No she's real. When you do the things I've done you will pay. I've been helping the Dark Lord with his plans. He wanted me to be able to launch an attack in the city of Madrien. He wanted to be able to control the sea routes in the Southern Kingdom. By controlling the sea routes, food and weapons made there would not be able to cross over, leaving the other kingdoms vulnerable to attacks. I was just about ready to lead my men there when first division was slaughtered. One soldier informed me that a woman came and killed everyone. After I was told he died. That's how I know she's coming after me."

"No one can get past my men sir. She'll be dead before she even gets close to the fortress."

A soldier opened the door and whispered into the man's ear. "WHAT!" The soldier left.

"So...are you still sure she won't get passed the fortress?" There was a racket outside then silence. The handle on the door started to turn. The man took out a bag with little silver spear-like heads and placed it on the table. He moved his hand up and the little silver spear heads floated in mid-air. He instantly shot has hand in the direction of the door and the spears went right through it. It was silent. The man walked to the door and stepped out. A scream pierced the silence followed by a loud thud.

"You must be Adrenaline right? The red outfit and the knives." He saw her reflection in the glass he was holding.

"Yes I am."

"So what happens now? You're just going to kill me just like that?" He gripped the knife in his hand. "There will be more after me, including an army with hundreds of demons. How are you going to destroy all of them?"

"I'll take my chances."

"But I won't." He stood up ready to stab her with the knife.

She threw one of her knives at him, making a direct hit in his chest. He fell back into the chair he was sitting in. She walked over to him and pulled out the knife. She flipped her knives in her hands and put them back in the sheaths that were strapped to her side. She exited the room and entered the darkness of night. She had killed the fifty guards protecting the fortress. She finished her job...for now.

So...what do you think? I really hoped you enjoyed it. R&R plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! This is my second chapter balh, blah, blah I hope you like it and plz review!

Commotion broke out in the castle of the Dark lord. Many heard of the death of the commander in charge of leading an attack in the city of Madrien. Arisuwe, one of the members of the council was to go and inform the Dark Lord of the incident that happened.

"Sire, I do not mean to disturb you but there is something you must know. Commander Adron has been killed."

"You do not think I already know that?" replied the Dark Lord.

" I just thought I should inform you. There is a commotion outside about what has happened. If I may ask sir, what are we going to do?"

It was silent for a moment before the Dark Lord responded to the question asked.

"We are not going to do anything."

"Sir?" Asked the council member in a confused tone.

" I would like to see how time progresses. I do want you to keep an eye on this warrior Adrenaline though."

"Yes my lord." Replied the council member. She exited his chamber.

"Adrenaline, I wonder."

"I'll kill you!" Screamed the voice of the snakidile demon. It opened its enormous mouth readying itself for one of its deadly posion fang attacks. Adrenaline dodged the attack with ease. She quickly jumped into the trees and hid in the shadows.

"Where are you?" Yelled the demon. "When I find you I"ll destroy you!"

Adrenaline was swiftly moving through the trees making leaves and branches fall therefore, the blind snakidile was confused and started attacking in every which way. The demon began to get tired and stopped attacking. Adrenaline jumped out of the trees ready to attack the demon head on. Unfortunately the demon hit her by swinging its head and neck violently, which sent her to the ground. The demon charged at her and sent his tongue at her which would parylize her. She quickly got up and grabbed one of her swords, plunging it down cutting straight through its tongue and into the ground. The demon shrieked wildly in pain.

Adrenaline took her other sword and plunged that one through the snakes head. It gave another loud shriek then fell to the ground.

Adrenaline, who was now breathing hard pulled out the sword that was in the snakidiles' head then took the other one from its tongue and put them in the sheaths that were strapped to her sides.

Shouts and aws came from a distance where the villagers had been watching the battle from inside their houses. They had asked her to stop the terrible demon which lived in the woods and often ate livestock and its favorite, human flesh. She of course, could not object to this considering she was the new hero in the land. She was the one person who could single handedly defeat a demon and live. Many people had heard the myth of the woman who many called in stories, "The Demon Slayer." She of course, was feared by many demons ever since she killed commander Adron, who was to lead an attack on the city of Madrien which would have been disasterous to those living in the 4 kingdoms. Many did not know the true identity of this young woman because many never recognize her which happens to be a good thing since she only fights in her warrior outfit. This also comes in handy because the king of the Northern Kingdom sent his son Masonorey, out to capture her and bring her to the kingdom. He was worried she would tell someone about the kings' secret which nobody was to know. The only people that did know was the king, his son, and now Adrenaline. She has been able to avoid him with ease.

"Your village is now safe." Said Adrenaline as she approached the villagers. "You no longer have to worry about that demon anymore."

"Thank you." Said the village leader. "We owe you our lives and eternal gratitude."

"Don't worry about it." Said adrenaline.

"Please, at least allow us to give you supplies for your journey around the kingdoms."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrenaline was walking through the woods in a forest later that day after defeating the demon. She wasn't wearing her warrior outfit, but instead a black traveling outfit. She had black pants with a black sleeveles kimino on top of that with gold trim on the bottom and gold on the neck cuff of her kimono. She also had part of her hair up in the back in a bun with 2 chopsticks. This is how she always looked whenever she wasn't off fighting demons. This way nobody would really recognize her unless they knew her well. That's also why she never stayed in the same place for to long.

"SNAP!" She stopped and looked around. She heard a twig snap from somewhere in the trees.

Behind one of the trees there was a man by the name of Bankotsu who was one of the top warriors in the Dark Lords army. Arisuwe had sent him to watch Adrenaline like the Dark Lord said. He had seen the whole battle with the snakidile demon that took place a little less than an hour ago. He was pretty impressed with how she handled it. _Of course that guy owed me 5 gold coins. _Thought Bankotsu. He had to make sure he wasn't seen.

Adrenaline continued walking with Bankotsu quietly following her from behind. You would all think a top warrior from the Dark Lords army would be strong, powerful and smart. Bankotsu, was strong, powerful, and sort of an idiot. He never really took things seriously. Even when he was practicing in combat and some demon women walked by he would always try to impress them. Usually he got hurt that way.

(Replay) Bankotsu walking into a tree, Bankotsu falling over a waterfall, Bankotsu getting chased by bears, and one of the classics, Bankotsu running like crazy with a bee hive on his head and a ton of bees chasing after him. These are a few of the hundreds.

Out of all the women he'd ever seen, Adrenaline was the best. His qualities in a woman were beauty, ...and I guess that's it. Adrenaline was actually the first woman he ever saw that was beautiful, strong, and smart. There was one witch hag who was pretty strong and beautiful but, there was a little problem at night where she turned into this freakishly weird corpse and tried to eat him. He shuttered at the thought of that day.

Adrenaline reached the end of the forest and began walking across a meadow. She stopped when everything became quiet. The only thing she could here was the wind blowing and some trees and bushes blowing in the breeze. The ground began to shake and a giant worm-like creature came out of the ground. Adrenaline took a fighting stance preparing for whatever the thing would do. To her surprise the worm started whipping its head around like crazy and disappeared into the earth. She stared blankly trying to figure out what was going on. As soon as the worm disappeared she saw a bright light in the ground. It instantly spread over a wide area and she fell into it.

**Alright, there is my second chapter. I really want to know how I did on this one. So would you plz review on your way out. Thankyou and Happy Holidays! Oh, and before I forget just incase you have problems with pronouncing some of the names of things just go to the bottom of the page and there will be the pronounciations.**

**Arisuwe(Air-i-su-way) Council member in the Dark Lords castle.**

**Snakidile(snake-i-die-all) Cross between a snake and crocidle but, really big.**

**Bankotsu(Ban-Kot-su) Warrior idiot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating for such a long time. Anyway, here's the third chapter.**

**----------------------------------------**

"I'm still hungry guys."

"Sokka! You ate a half hour ago!" Yelled Katara in an angry tone.

"Yeah, so? A man's gotta eat."

"ARGH! You are so infuriating!"

"She's got a point you know." Said Aang. "Besides we should be leaving soon. "I still have to practice fire and earth."

"Why don't you just sit back and relax. Besides we just got through the war with the fire nation at the North Pole."

"Sokka, you know Aang needs to master the elements before summer." Replied his sister.

"I know, but I'm just saying, after all we've been through don't you think we deserve a break?"

"Sokka, it's not like help will just fall from the sky!" Yelled Aang. At that moment, a bright light appeared in the ground.

"Ok, maybe not from the sky, but possibly the earth." Replied Sokka. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. When it disappeared, there was a girl lying on the ground.

"Who is she?" Asked Katara in a curious, and unbelieving tone.

"I don't know." Replied Aang as he stared at the odd looking girl. She had long blonde hair, part of it held up in a small bun in the back, and wore black pants with a black sleeveless kimono over it. "What do you think we should do?"

"Sokka!" Yelled his sister. He was over by the girl, and was poking her with a stick.

"What Katara? I'm just checking to make sure she's alive." The girl opened her eyes and grabbed the stick.

"AH!" Yelled Sokka, as she pushed herself off of the ground and grabbed his arm, then flung him in the lake. "She's alive!" He screamed as he landed in the lake. She got into a fighting stance.

"Woah! Hold on a minute. We don't want to hurt you." Aang said as he put his hands infront of him for defense.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Said the girl, still in a fighting stance.

"Hey, we should be asking you that first, you're the one who came out of nowhere." Sokka said as he approached her. She grabbed his arm and threw him back in the lake. "Ok. You can ask the questions first."

"My name is Katara, that's our friend Aang, and the boy you threw in the lake is my brother Sokka." Said Katara cautiously.

The girl hesitated but put her arms down to her sides. "My name is Serena."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" Asked Katara.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"If it's any help, there was a bright light in the ground, and you just came out of it." Said Aang.

"Did a giant worm come out of there too?" She asked quickly.

"Are you serious? A giant worm?" Said Sokka as he dried himself off.

"I didn't see a giant worm." Replied Aang.

"Of course you didn't. There's no such thing!" Cried Sokka.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She asked, her eyes locked on his.

"I'm just saying, there's no such thing as a giant worm."

"It's actually known as a Medusa worm. It comes from the Medusa clan, which is group of giant worm-like creatures. They're very dangerous and known to live in the soil, away from alot of rocks."

Sokka spun his finger around, the side of his head, signaling 'crazy.'

"Well, we didn't see what you're talking about." Replied Katara, glaring at her brother.

Appa moaned, and walked infront of the group. Serena got into a fighting stance, and prepared to attack him.

"No wait! That's just Appa, my ten ton flying bison." Said Aang.

"This demon is...your pet?" Asked Serena as she studied the creature.

"Appa's no demon. He's just a big hearted, giant fluffy bison." Said Aang as he walked over to Appa. Appa licked him. "It must be your dinner time, huh buddy?" Appa groaned excitedly.

"And that little monkey bat is your pet too?" She asked, looking at Momo.

"Yep, that's my flying lemur, Momo." Said Aang.

"Why would you think they were demons?" Asked Katara.

"Because most things like that are."

"Yeah well, I don't know where you grew up, but here they aren't." Said Sokka, still glaring at Serena.

"What nation are you from?" Asked Aang.

"I bet she's from the fire nation!" Yelled Sokka.

"The what nation?"

"Don't play dumb with us, I know you're from the...did you just say what nation?"

"You have to be from one of them. Are you from the earth, water, fire, or air nation?" Asked Katara.

"I'm from the four kingdoms."

"Wait a minute, four kingdoms? What is that?" Asked Aang.

"The good side of the world. Are you from the Dark kingdom? If you are, I'll have to destroy you."

"My brother and I are from the water tribe, in the south pole, and Aang is part of the air nomads."

"Come on guys, she's got to be from the fire nation! Just look at her attitude!" Cried Sokka.

"What's so bad about this fire nation?" She asked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Sokka.

"Don't you know about the war?" Asked Aang. She shook her head. Aang explained the thing about the war, and how he's the avatar and all that other stuff.

"Oh yeah, just tell her how you're the avatar, then she can capture you and bring you to the fire lord!" Yelled Sokka.

"I really don't think she knows about the nations Sokka." Replied his sister.

"The war you're talking about is alot like the war where I'm from." She said.

"There's a war where you're from? Please tell us about it." Katara said.

"Well, where I'm from, the world is divided into two parts. Good and Evil. The good side, is made up of the four kingdoms. Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western. The Evil side, is ruled by a dark lord. He rules over the entire land in the Dark Kingdom. There are demons and monsters on that side. Recently, many demons have been coming over to the four kingdoms and attacking us. There is a war going on. In the past, evil tried to take over the world. There were four men who joined together to stop the evil. Together, they managed to defeat it, thus seperating good from evil. Each one of them created a kingdom. That's how the four kingdoms were created. They ruled over the land keeping peace and harmony. Now, the Dark lord wants to finish what was started, so he's been sending demons and armies to take over. It's been nothing but fighting and bloodshed."

"Wow. That is bad." Replied Katara.

"Isn't there any way to stop it?" Asked Aang. "Isn't there an avatar?"

"No there isn't. There's no way to stop the war. It will go on until one side wins."

"Well...you could stay with us until you find a way back home." Said Katara.

"Yeah! You can travel with us!" Aang cried happily.

"Are you serious?" Asked Sokka.

"Yeah, it'll be fun Sokka." Replied Aang.

"And now there's another girl I can talk to." Added Katara.

"Whatever you guys say, you don't listen to me anyway."

Katara started getting dinner ready, Aang was playing with Momo, and Sokka was fishing...and having no luck.

"Do you need some help?" Serena asked as she walked over to him.

"No I don't need any help." Said Sokka. "Besides, this is a man's job."

"Well, I don't see any men around here." Replied Serena angrily.

Katara and Aang were giggling.

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better? Then here, you fish!" He gave her the pole.

"I don't need a fishing pole." She put it on the ground and walked over to a bush that had some berries in it. She took some and went back to the lake. She put them in the water, and took her shoes off and rolled her pants up and stepped into the water and waited. a bunch of fish went for the berries, and she grabbed the fish. She caught about ten fish and brought them over to katara.

"Still think it's just a mans job?" She asked Sokka. He was angry.

They were eating dinner when Serena looked into the forest. "Hey, I'll be right back." Said Serena. She went into the forest and listened. It was far too quiet. The ground shook, and she jumped into the trees and stood silently on a branch. The medusa worm came out of the ground. It was heading for the lake where everyone else was. Serena didn't have her swords since they were in her backpack at the camp. There was only one thing she could do. She jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. The worm turned its head toward her. She ran deeper in the forest, and the worm followed her. It went underground.

She continued running on, she had to make sure that thing didn't go to the camp. Nobody would be prepared for it. They wouldn't even have the slightest idea how to stop it. That's when it happened.

She ran through the trees and into a clearing, of people. A boy stood infront of her, and grabbed her arms. She realized he had to be about her age, but as she thought she realized he was fire nation, due to the description Katara had given about what type of armor they wore. The unusual thing about him was the fact that he had a scar.

-----------------------------------

**Yay! I finished the chapter! You people should be smart enough to figure out who it is. If not...wow. I don't know what to say. But, you should enjoy the next chapter. It'll be funny. Bye!**


End file.
